


The End

by SelkieStar



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieStar/pseuds/SelkieStar
Summary: Henry is cornered and Bendy hears the final words of the man who betrayed him





	The End

How did it all come to this? 

Henry had wondered this himself time and time again while he ran from the demonic little cartoon he helped bring to life all those years ago. So many memories were in these walls, so many good times and even some bad times too.

The man had squeezed himself into an old broom closet in an attempt to get some semblance of rest. He was exhausted, he was an old man now and couldn't keep up this fight, not for much longer anyways. If only things could go back to how they were in the good old days, if only he wasn't fleeing for his life.  
In the back of his mind, Henry knew this whole thing was going to be the death of him. If not by Bendy's hand or one of his ink minions, then his heart or something else would finish him off, maybe even before he got free of this place. 

Death was always a terrifying thing for anyone to think about, the idea of simply not being anymore scared people all over the world, but right here and right now Henry was dealing with his own mortality and the contemplation of his own death. The old man dragged in a deep breath, his body aching from any movement he tried to make to get comfortable. This was it, this was how it was all going to end for him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was footsteps and a cheerful whistle of someone going down the hall. He tried to silently move to get ready to run if need be, but his body was screaming with aches and he couldn't seem to get himself up. His hand slipped and an old mop bucket clattered to the ground, the man freezing and holding his breath. 

The whistling and footsteps in the hall stopped and sounded again as whoever was on the other side of the door quickly moved towards the closet. Henry could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he was going to be dead any second, this was it for sure and he was trapped like a rat. The door slammed open and there stood Bendy, the demonic little cartoon. 

"Ha! I found ya!" 

He was grinning and leering at Henry all at the same time, the man just sat there his body protesting any movements he tried to make. 

"Ya, you got me." 

Bendy looked the man over, mind thinking this was some sort of trick, that any moment the sly old animator would be on the run again, but a careful look at Henry's face told Bendy that this man had had enough. 

"Heh, and here I thought you were going to put up more of a fight. Any last words old man?" 

Henry looked at the demon doodle, quiet for a moment before he nodded his head. 

"Bendy, I'm sorry. For...for all of this. I never wanted it to get to this point. Hell, I never thought this would ever happen. I know I left and you feel abandoned by me, but I swear I never wanted that." 

The man's eyes dropped to the floor as he continued to speak. 

"Everything just got so messed up. The whole studio was in a state of mutiny, I knew I had to leave when the fighting got too much. If I could have, I would have taken you with me. All I wanted was to make a show that people would love, a show that I could show my kids and grandkids and tell them that their grampy made the show." 

A hand ran over the ink soaked floor, tears blurring Henry's vision. This had once been a place full of happiness, of creativity, alive with a dream he thought would never die. All that had gone down the drain now. The dream had died so long ago and a nightmare had risen from the ashes. 

"I'm sorry Bendy. I truly am. I never wanted this to happen." 

Henry looked up at the demon who had been standing in total silence throughout the man's final words. Then something happened that neither of them could understand. Bendy, the demonic doodle from hell, started crying. Ink black tears ran down his cheeks, splashing onto the floor. Bendy touched his cheek with a gloved hand she stared at the black tears in shock. 

"What have ya...WHAT THE $#%& DID YOU DO OLD MAN!" 

Henry looked at the demon, shaking his head slowly. 

"N...nothing. I swear. Bendy, you got to believe me." 

Bendy pointed at him and stepped closer. 

"No! This is all your fault, all of it! I'll kill you!" 

Henry sat still and took in a deep breath. 

"I didn't do anything, I'm sorry Bendy." 

The demon let out a deep growl and leapt at Henry who closed his eyes tight. This was going to be it, this was the end. The demon doodle was on him in a second and everything went as black as the ink Henry used to draw with.

"I'm sorry Bendy."


End file.
